


You Look Like an Angel

by Wayward_Daughter_16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Boys Kissing, Bunker Sex, Casifer, Choking, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Hurt, Hurt Dean Winchester, Love, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, One Shot, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Ships It, Smut, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Daughter_16/pseuds/Wayward_Daughter_16
Summary: Lucifer tricks Dean into his first time with Cas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ds9trekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ds9trekkie/gifts).



Cas has been acting kind of strange lately. Well, more strange than his usual Cas self anyway. Dean smiles to himself thinking about his best friend. He hasn't seen as much of him as of late. When he has it's been _different._ Dean can't put his finger on it. 

He looks over to where Cas is currently reading through one of the lore books at the table. He has always found Cas attractive. Well, not just attractive, the angel is extremely hot, let's face it. But now, everything he does is so _seductive._ As if he knows Dean's watching him and can hear his thoughts, Cas licks his pointer finger slowly, almost erotically, wetting it to turn the page. Dean bites off a moan and feels his dick twitch. 

"Alright," Sam's voice makes Dean jump, ripping him out of his not-so-innocent daydream. "Well, I'm gonna check into that lead quick, it's probably another dead end so I'll just take this one alone." 

Dean looks up to see that Sam has grabbed his jacket and is already almost to the bunker stairs. 

"Uh, you sure, Sammy?" Dean catches Sam glance back and forth between him and Cas. The angel is still staring intently at his book, pink tongue swiping over his pale lips quickly. 

He's going to be the death of him.

"Yeah, I'll only be gone two days tops. Plus, you guys can get more done here." Sam turns to leave, neither of the men see his hopeful smirk. 

The sound of the bunker door slamming shut, followed by deafening silence, reiterates the fact that it's just the two of them now. It's never been a problem before, but right now Dean feels oddly _nervous._

Cas, still reading, looks so comfortable and nonchalant, but he's radiating an intensity Dean can't deny. Dean clears his throat and shuffles his feet a bit standing in place. Eliciting no response from Cas, he decides to walk over to the bookshelf to find something to distract himself. After a few minutes he grabs something and turns to go back to the table. 

He stops short because Castiel is standing directly behind him. 

"What the hell, Cas? You scared the crap outta me! How are you so freakin' quiet? It's not natural," Dean asks, sounding disgusted. 

Cas tilts his head adorably, blue eyes staring into Dean's green ones. His face only inches away. Dean glances back at the bookshelf that won't allow him to put any distance between the two of them. 

"I'm not natural, Dean. I'm an Angel of the Lord, you know this," Cas looks perplexed.

"Yeah, yeah Cas, I- nevermind," Dean sighs. Castiel, still not understanding personal space, is practically leaning into Dean. "Hey buddy, uh, think I could..." Dean motions for Cas to let him by. 

Cas doesn't budge. He stares hard into Dean's face. He reaches an arm up over Dean's shoulder leaning forward. Their lips so close Dean can feel the moisture from Cas' warm breath on him. Cas' eyes never leaving Dean's. 

Dean's eyelids are about to flutter closed when Cas suddenly pulls back with a book in his hand. He drops Dean's stare to look at the book cover. Looking over the book, he says off handedly, "Does me being this close make you uncomfortable, Dean?" 

Dean doesn't answer. He's feeling a lot of different things and doesn't know what to make of Cas' actions. 

Cas finally looks up at him again when he doesn't receive any type of response. He silently raises a questioning eyebrow. 

_So hot._

"Wha-?" Dean manages. 

"I said," Castiel leans his entire body into Dean's this time, "Does this bother you?" 

Dean gasps. 

"Your face is flushed and your breathing is heavy," his head tilting again. 

Dean swallows hard. 

"Oh, I see. You're aroused." Cas presses his hips into Dean further. 

Dean is mortified. He can't even make a stupid joke to lighten the mood because his mind is blank. He can barely remember how to breathe. Cas' body is the closest it's ever been. 

"It's ok, Dean." Cas takes Dean's hand and places it on his own clothed erection. "I am too."

Dean lets out a soft groan. 

"I want you, Dean. And I know you want me. Even Sam knows it."

"Sam?" Dean chokes out. His head is spinning. His hand is still on Castiel's cock. He reflexively massages it. 

Now it's Cas' turn to groan and it's the most beautiful sound Dean has ever heard. He wants to make Cas make more of those pretty sounds. Dean leans in and claims the angel's mouth. That was the final straw. Hands go flying into each others hair, caressing every body part, kissing each other deeply, both moaning. 

Dean pulls away, eyelids heavy, "Bedroom. Now."

It takes them a few minutes to get there because they're making out the whole way. As soon as they're inside Dean leads Cas to his bed. He sits Cas on the edge of one side of the bed. Kneeling down between his open legs, Dean starts to unbutton Cas' pants. Cas' hands cover Dean's, effectively stopping him. Cas' eyes widen and he looks nervous. 

Dean tries to soothe the angel. "Shh, it's okay, baby. Let me take care of you. I promise you'll like it. Please, let me. I've wanted to do this for so long." 

Cas nods unsure. 

Dean takes his time. He lays Cas back, slowly removing his clothing. He kisses every new part of Castiel that he unveils. When all that are left are his boxers, Dean can see how aroused Cas is, and how _large._ He slides them down his legs and off. Cas is completely naked now. Dean just marvels at the sheer beauty of the angel spread out before him. _Gorgeous._ His cock, red at the tip and dripping. Dean licks his lips. He looks up at Cas from the floor. "You ready?"

"Yes, Dean, please," he squirms and leans up on his elbows to get a better view. 

Dean flattens his tongue and licks a long, wet stripe up the underside from base to tip. Lapping up the pre-cum there. Dean moans quietly at finally getting to taste his angel. _Delicious._

Castiel shivers. 

Dean pulls back and does it again, this time sealing his plump lips over the head and sucking. 

Castiel's whole body jerks in response and he lets out a moan of his own. 

Cas' reaction encourages Dean to take him into his mouth fully. He drops his head all the way down, swallowing the angel's perfect cock. 

"Ohhhh," Cas makes more sweet sounds, unconsciously rolling his hips slightly.

Dean is so content. Pleasuring Castiel, hearing his little moans, _tasting him._ This can't get any better...

Dean speeds up, his head bobbing between Cas' legs while he adds a hand to the angel's balls, cupping him. 

"Mmm, you're s-so good at this, D-Dean..." Cas groans. 

Dean smiles around him, delighted.

"...Better than your _brother_..." It's Castiel's voice speaking, but something's different, it's not him. 

A chill rolls down Dean's spine. He tries to pull off immediately but a heavy hand lands on the back of his head, keeping him down. Dean looks up panicked. His worried eyes meet blue. They're not the blue he's used to though. They're darker somehow. With a spark of something very, very dangerous, sending Dean's hunter senses into overdrive. _Not Cas,_ his brain screams. His mouth still stretched obscenely around the angel's cock. 

The smirk on his best friend's face looks out of place. "Guess you've had more practice then he has, or maybe it's just that whore mouth of yours," he sneers. He runs his thumb along Dean's outstretched bottom lip and thrusts roughly. "Those lips were just made for sucking dick, weren't they? At least Dad did one thing right, he made me two perfect fucktoys when he created the Winchester brothers. But can you take me as deep as Sammy did? That kid could really take a dick." 

The realization hits Dean all at once and it's too painful to handle. He tries to back away mentally, deep into his own mind, but before he can, he's yanked back by the sharp sting of his hair being pulled violently by the root. 

The familiar stranger hisses as he pulls Dean all the way down onto his cock, nose pressed to skin. He grunts, "Not bad, almost as far as your little brother." He chuckles darkly while Dean gags. Holding down the squirming man he wonders aloud, "Hey, you ever tap that?" 

Dean chokes audibly. Eyes tearing, he looks up at the devil. 

"Oh, come on!" He rolls his eyes at Dean, pulling out slightly and thrusting forward again. "You're gonna tell me you grew up around that sweet piece of boy pussy and never touched the kid?" 

Dean gurgles trying to speak. 

"Dean," he chides, "didn't your mom ever teach you not to speak with a full mouth? Oh, wait..." he pouts, feigning guilt. 

He rips out of Dean's throat harshly.

Dean's sucks in the much needed oxygen. His eyes burning holes into the other man as he pants. His voice sounds ruined when he rasps "Lucifer..." 

"Ooooo," Lucifer shivers dramatically. "So hot when you're all murder-y."

Dean hates how Cas' voice sounds, it's too flamboyant. It's all wrong. 

"What's the matter Dean-o? You wanted this didn't you? My brother was just too much of a pussy to give you what you wanted. So, ah, you're welcome?" He looks mildly annoyed. 

"Fuck you," Dean spits out. 

"I think the phrase you're looking for is ' _thank you._ '" He gives Dean a sinister look. "Go on. Thank me."

Dean stays silent in a last act of defiance.

Lucifer brings his hand down, hard, across Dean's face. 

His visions wavers for a split second and he spits out blood. He would have been knocked to the floor if it weren't for Lucifer's grasp in his hair. 

"Wanna try that again?" he threatens. 

Dean just sneers in disgust, teeth red. 

"You'll learn. It'll be fun breaking you." He goes to thrust back into Dean's mouth and pauses. As if reading Dean's thoughts, he promises, "If I feel even a _scrape_ of one of your perfect fucking teeth, I will knock every single one out. You hear me? Besides, you wouldn't want to mar Castiel's vessel would you?" With that he's thrusting all the way in. Hitting the back of Dean's throat with a punishing pace. 

Dean can't do anything but take it. Tears streaming down his face, pink spit pouring down his chin. He closes his eyes, he can't bare to see Cas' face anymore. He can still hear Cas' body grunting and groaning while his throat is violated. He just wants it to be over. 

"So beautiful," he says in between thrusts. "I can see why my brother is in love with you."

Dean wails around his cock. _Love?_

The sound only making Lucifer speed up the pace. "There's just one thing this pretty face is missing..." without warning, Lucifer pulls out grasping the base of his dick and jerking himself onto Dean's face.

Eyes still closed, Dean feels spurt after spurt of hot come splash his face. Some hitting his lips, his already soaked eyelashes.

Lucifer leans back to admire his work. "Ah, now you're perfect." He leans forward and grabs Dean's chin roughly. 

Dean feels his warm wet tongue swipe up the side of his face collecting come. Before he can react, that same tongue is shoving into his mouth, feeding it to him. 

Dean tries to fight it but he's no match for Lucifer. The devil shoves Castiel's tongue deep into his mouth. Coating it. Claiming it. 

Suddenly, Lucifer releases Dean and he crumples to the ground. He uses his black t-shirt to feebly wipe the come, tears and bloody spit from his face. 

Hoping the devil is done with him, but knowing he couldn't be that lucky, he just stays like that. 

"On the bed," he hears come out of Cas' mouth. He's standing over him. 

Dean cringes but doesn't move. 

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot you're usually the one calling the shots in the bedroom, aren't you? I'm mixing you up with your brother. He's a _submissive_ little slut, did you know that?" He laughs. 

"Shut up about him!" Dean is on his feet, seething, looking down at him. 

Lucifer is on him in an instant, gripping his messy shirt. "You listen to me," he hisses in Dean's face. "I don't take orders from anyone. You're _my_ bitch. Now, like I said. Get. On. The. _Fucking._ Bed." 

Dean doesn't have to decide what to do next because he's flying through the air landing hard, face up, on the mattress. His body pinned by an invisible force. Hands at either side and legs spread suggestively. Dean starts to panic again. 

"There. That's better." Lucifer walks around to the front of the bed. "You know, Cas wants to suck your dick too..." 

Dean hates himself when his limp dick twitches at the thought. 

"And technically, Cassie is still in here," he taps his temple. "So what do you say, Dean?" He climbs onto the bed, kneeling between his legs. "Should we give Cas what he wants?" He starts unbuttoning Dean's jeans. 

The visual of Cas, kneeling in front of him, undoing his pants is enough to give him a semi, even knowing it's fucking Lucifer.

Lucifer notices his growing erection as he slips his jeans down. "Well, well, seems like you're on board..."

"No!" Dean twists and squirms as much as his invisible shackles will allow. 

"I don't know, Dean," he cups his half-hard dick firmly, "this is saying something different."

Dean shakes in anger as Lucifer's hands roam his body. He removes Dean's shirt and boxers so that he's completely naked. He climbs up Dean's body, hovering over him. His face inches from Dean's.

Dean turns his head to the side and stares blankly at the wall, not really seeing it. 

"No, no. None of that. Can't have you turning it all off, now can we? That wouldn't be any _fun!_ " He grabs Dean's face. Fingers digging into his cheeks, he turns his head so he's facing him. Lucifer's face is different this time. He looks like Cas again. Blue eyes soft, dark eyebrows furrowed. In his best Cas voice, Lucifer says, "Is it better like this, Dean? I can be submissive." 

Dean is horrified. It would be so easy to pretend it's him... 

"Can I please suck your cock?" Cas' lips pout, begging. 

Dean closes his eyes and throws his head back. He can feel himself getting harder. He hates himself a little more.

"Please, Dean," he whispers right into his ear, rubbing his naked body, _Cas' naked body,_ on him. 

"Want you to fuck my mouth." He licks the shell of Dean's ear. 

Dean shivers. Hearing Cas' voice say such filthy things, it's too much. 

"Want you to come down my throat, Dean."

"Ungh," Dean's body betrays him. He's fully hard and dripping now. 

Lucifer stops gyrating to slide down Dean's body. Putting his head level with Dean's crotch. 

Dean glances down just in time to see his cock disappear past Cas' lips. He speeds up and is soon fucking Dean with his mouth. 

Dean melts into it at first, moaning, until he realizes his hips are thrusting forward slightly of their own accord. He freezes. This isn't Castiel. This isn't what he wants. 

"No!" His hips stutter a bit. 

Lucifer doesn't let up. He continues sucking. Up and down, up and down. 

"S-stop!" Dean locks his hips in place. Trying his best not to enjoy the soft, wet feeling of his best friend's mouth on him. 

Lucifer pulls off of him looking pissed. His voice is his own now, "Dean, I'm being very nice to you right now and you're being very, very naughty." His face is terrifying, eyes flashing with promises of pain.

"You're not him!" 

"You're right. I'm _better._ " His head dives back down, deeper this time.

"Ah!" 

After a minute of pleasuring him with his mouth, his hands, he pulls back, continuing to jerk his cock while he whines, "Come on, Dean." He growls harshly, "Fuck my mouth." And he's back to taking Dean deep in his throat. 

Dean groans loudly. He doesn't want to enjoy it. The fucking devil is sucking his dick, and he's getting off on it. He's angry. _So_ angry. Angry that Cas said 'yes.' Angry that this is happening like this. He hates Lucifer. Hates him for what he's done to Sam, to Cas. Dean's rage boils inside of him. 

He pulls off Dean again, lips swollen and shiny with spit. His hair is ruffled. Cas looks so sexy like that. Only it's _not_ Cas. Lucifer stole this moment from them. The way it _should_ have been.

"Come on, Dean. Fuck. My. Throat," he says lowly. He releases Dean from being pinned magically. "Punish me. I know you want to." His tongue circles the swollen, aching head.

Dean fights the urge to thrust his hips forward. To shut him up.

"Want me to talk like this again?" Castiel's gruff voice drifts to Dean's ears. 

"No!"

Still sounding like Cas, he says, "But Dean, I love the feeling of your cock down my throat." He follows it up by going all the way down on Dean again. He holds his head down at the furthest point. Throat clenching around Dean's dick. 

Sweat drips down Dean's temple from resisting movement. 

Lucifer pulls off and his voice is back to snake-like. "Maybe I should have gone after Sammy again," he hisses.

Dean sees red. 

"He was so much fun to fuck. So _moral._ So _good._ Ha, not when I got through with him. He was just a slutty, sniveling, come-filled-"

Dean grips his hair tightly and is ramming his cock down the devil's throat before he can finish the sentence. 

Lucifer laughs around his throbbing dick.

Dean roars as he slams his cock as deep as he can, using his hands to yank Lucifer's head down by his hair to meet the punishing thrusts from his hips. Dean likes the non-words that Lucifer is trying to get out. 

In another minute, he pins the devil down as far as he can and begins pouring hot come deep down his throat. 

After the first few pulses he opens his eyes and to his horror Cas's baby blue's are looking back up at him. Watery and just as horrified. Not just the devil playing Cas. This _is_ Cas. At some point during Dean's rampage of the angel's throat, Lucifer must have let Cas take the wheel. 

Dean had been gripping Cas' hair and riding his face so hard that Cas couldn't get a word out to try to stop him, tell him it's not Lucifer anymore, let alone take a breath. 'Please, Dean, stop!' just sounded like gargled grunts in between wet squishy sounds. And Dean had gotten off on them. 

His eyes telling a thousand apologies as he pulls out. He wants to say something, anything, but he feels his stomach acid rising. Cas choking in his lap, Dean turns and throws up over the side of the bed. He wants to get it over with so he can check on Cas but it just won't stop. 

Just as the heaving slows and he's about to turn around, he's filled with dread when he hears a dark chuckle from behind him. He chances a look over his shoulder. Cas is gone. Lucifer is back in control. Dean can see it in his face. He didn't even get to apologize. Dean feels utterly broken. 

"Woo! Well, that was fun!" His eyes look crazed. "Ready for round three, Dean-o?" He smiles darkly. 

Dean bites his tongue to stop the word 'please' from tumbling out. He will _not_ beg. He's made it this far. "Bring it on, bitch," he quips dangerously.

"There's the Dean Winchester I know and hate!" He enunciates the 't', smiling wider, flashing Cas' beautiful teeth. 

Suddenly, with just a thought, Dean is being flipped over onto his stomach. 

When Lucifer can't see his face anymore Dean's eyes grow large. He tries to dial down the panic he feels quickly rising. 

Lucifer is already on top of him, pinning him with his entire body. He's in Dean's ear when he hisses, "What's the matter, Dean? You _have_ bottomed before haven't you, cupcake?"

There's a moment of silence where Dean's eyes dart back and forth looking for a way out of the situation. There isn't one.

Lucifer sucks in a breath through his teeth. "This might sting a little..." Spreading Dean's ass cheeks apart, he presses the tip of his extremely hard cock to Dean's dry, virgin hole. 

Dean braces himself when he feels the tip pressing to enter him. 

Dean's being flipped to his back in the next second. Confused, he looks up at... _Cas!_ Cas is back but he doesn't know for how long.

"Cas! I'm sorry! I-"

"Shh. Dean. There's no time. I can't hold him. Only a few more seconds..." Cas sounds strained, using all of his effort. "Do you have lubricant?"

Dean's face falls. He realizes what Cas is trying to do. Cas knows Lucifer is going to go through with this. There's no time to escape, but he's trying to make it as easy as he can for Dean. 

"Top drawer," Dean croaks, signaling to the night stand. 

Cas reaches over Dean and retrieves it. He very quickly applies a generous amount to his dick. He rubs the excess on Dean's hole. 

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Cas looks distraught.

"It's okay, buddy." He gives him a reassuring, Dean Winchester smile. 

Cas lines his cock up with Dean's hole. His hands shaking from the strength it's taking to hold back Lucifer. Cas presses forward, as slowly as he can. At the same time he leans down to kiss Dean fully on the lips.

Dean kisses back and tries his best to relax against the new sensation. He focuses on the feeling of Cas' lips on his. It's perfect. It's not how it was supposed to go, but still wonderful. Dean tenses at the unfamiliar, burning stretch. 

"Dean, hey." Cas grabs his face with both hands. Dean didn't realize he was squeezing his eyes shut. He opens them to loving blue ones. "It's just you and me, Dean." His eyes crinkling at the corners from the strain Lucifer was causing, surely throwing a tantrum inside of Cas right now. 

Dean nods in agreement. They moan in unison as Cas bottoms out in Dean. 

Cas tenses oddly and shakes his head violently. "Big mistake, brother," Lucifer says evilly to thin air. 

Dean's stomach drops as Lucifer's gaze focuses on him. "Your ass was mine to take! Who does Cas think he is?" 

Dean shakes slightly. 

"And what the fuck are you doing on your back?" Lucifer rips out of Dean harshly. 

Dean groans in pain at the sting. "At least that ass is nice and tight!" 

Lucifer flips him over onto his stomach again. Chest down flat. He grips Dean's hips hard enough to bruise and lifts his ass up in the air. He uses one hand to press down on the side of Dean's face, successfully shoving him into the mattress. 

Lucifer grabs his dick and lines up with Dean's sore hole. "Cas may have _thought_ he was helping you," he warns, "but I promise, he wasn't. I'm going to fuck the life out of you while I make him watch."

Dean bites down on the pillow in front of him in preparation as Lucifer slides home. "Arghh," Dean's cries are muffled. Lucifer shows no mercy. He fucks into Dean like he's on a mission. 

He yanks Dean's head back with a fist in his hair. Still fucking him hard, he says against Dean's face, "I'm gonna fill you up with your boyfriend's come. How's that sound? Hm?" He punctuates the last part with an extra deep thrust. 

"Ah!" Dean chokes out. 

He's making sure to hit Dean's prostate. "Oh, don't worry sweet cheeks, you're gonna come again too. Lookie what your angel left for us, how sweet," Lucifer mocks, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring some into his palm. He reaches around to grab Dean's mostly soft cock and starts tugging on it. "What's the matter, Dean? Don't like the way I'm fucking you?" He slows his rutting but continues pulling on Dean's dick. Still dragging along that special spot inside of him. In his ear he says, as Cas, "I can make it good for you." 

Dean shudders. Cas' voice has such an affect on him. He feels his dick grow in Lucifer's hand. "That's a good boy, Dean," he says it as Lucifer but it's too late, he's already fully hard. He doesn't let up, continuing to stroke Dean while thrusting into him. Dean is panting soon, on the verge of coming. The dick in his ass starting to hurt less. He begins to enjoy the sensation. Dean grips the sheet in his fists. 

His hand speeding up on Dean's cock, slippery from the lube. "Come on, Dean," he demands in Cas' voice, "Come for me." 

Dean can't hold back any longer. Just as he starts to spill his seed over Lucifer's hand, the devil bites down hard where his neck meets his shoulder, "Mine," he growls, claiming Dean. 

He lets Dean fall back to the bed like a rag doll, grabbing him around the throat with both hands. He speeds up again, ramming into Dean like a madman. "You like that, Cas?" He mumbles to himself. Dean's face starts to turn red, then purple. His hands automatically try to pry Lucifer's stronger ones away. They don't budge. Lucifer fucks impossibly deeper, enjoying himself fully. Dean's hands start to fall away as he looses consciousness. 

"Mmm, yeah. I love breeding them like this. So weak. No fight left. Hope you're enjoying the show, brother." As Dean's vision goes dark Lucifer roars and comes deep, coating Dean's insides. Pulse after pulse, it feels never ending. Dean feels his head hit the pillow. The spider webs over his vision start to let up. Slowly, sounds start to get louder again. 

"Thanks, Dean. I needed that." 

Blinking, he can make out Cas, Lucifer, fully dressed again. He hears him _whistling._

Dean realizes his eyes are closed and he quickly opens them again. He catches Lucifer as he waltzes out of the room. He throws a wink back at Dean before closing the bedroom door. 

Dean feels broken. Emotionally and physically. His last thought before passing out is _'Sammy...'_


End file.
